Weiße Schokolade mit Karamell
by xrikuchanx
Summary: Harry besucht ein Café. Dort trifft er unerwartet auf jemanden, den er seit einer geraumen Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Kleiner OS.


Hey,  
>poste hier jetzt auch mal einpaar meiner wenigen Geschichten. ;) Diesen OS hab ich 2010 geschrieben.<p>

Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

LG  
>Riku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Weiße Schokolade mit Karamell<strong>

"Hier, ihre weiße Schokolade mit Karamell."

Klirrend wurde eine Tasse auf dem dunklen Holz seines Tisches abgesetzt. Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann bedankte sich bei der Kellnerin, die ihm darauf hin zulächelte, ehe sie sich zu ihrem nächsten Kunden begab.

Vorsichtig zog Harry seine heiße Tasse am Henkel näher zu sich. Dicker weißer Schaum quoll über den Rand der Tasse, wobei oben darauf noch das Karamell gitterförmig darauf drapiert wurde. Wenn einem bei diesem Anblick nicht das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen sollte, dann wusste er auch nicht...

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht zog er den schon darin befindlichen Löffel aus der Tasse, leckte den auf dem Stiel haftenden Schaum ab und begann dann Stück für Stück den Schaum leer zu löffeln.

Ein Traum...

Plötzlich verdunkelte sich sein Platz, was ihn aufsehen ließ. Eine kleine Gruppe von Jugendlichen stand vor seinem Platz, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gedreht, wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach einer freien Sitzgelegenheit. Sie zogen weiter. Anscheinend hatten sie etwas gefunden.

Harry ließ ein Blick über die Terrasse schweifen. Sie war gut gefüllt. Jugendliche wie Erwachsene saßen in Gruppen, wie auch vereinzelt an den Tischen. Das ein oder andere Paar war auch zu finden. Eigentlich ein Glück, dass er selbst noch ein Platz gefunden hatte, hier in der linken Ecke.

Gelächter, sowie Stimmengewirr schallte zu ihm herüber, gepaart mit dem Rascheln der Bäume, die sich um der Terrasse befanden. Trotz der recht gemäßigten Lautstärke fand er die lebhafte Atmosphäre dennoch entspannend. Kurz warf Harry ein Blick nach oben. Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen taten ihr übriges. Hier, in seinem Lieblingscafé ließ es sich aushalten.

Gemächlich hob er seine Tasse und nippte er an seinem Getränk.

Eigentlich hätte er nicht gedacht, dass sich trotz des frühen Vormittags schon so viele Leute hier vorfinden würde. Aber sein spontan Besuch hatte sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt. Er schloss seine Hände um die warme Tasse.

Wenn er bedachte, dass er heute morgen noch gedacht hatte, einen anderen Tagesablauf zu haben, schlich sich ein wehleidiges Lächeln in sein Gesicht. Wollte er heute doch mit Ron und Hermine den Mittag und Nachmittag im Stadtpark verbringen, um anschließend am Abend mit ihnen ins Kino zu gehen. Er seufzte. Ein Anruf von Hermine kam, kaum das er aus der Dusche trat. Sie ließ verlauten, dass Ron krank wäre und sie ihn leider in seinem Zustand nicht allzu gerne allein lassen würde, was er natürlich verstehen konnte. So kam es, dass er sich dazu entschied allein in die Stadt zu gehen. Wenn er sich schon relativ fertig gemacht hatte, konnte er es genau so gut ausnutzen und einige Zeit nach draußen gehen.

Harry lehnte sich an der Lehne zurück und beobachtete das rege Treiben. Stühle wurden gerückt, Menschen kamen und gingen. Ein standard Schauspiel des Cafés.

Doch dann zog ein Geschrei seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es kam von einem Mädchen mit hellbraunen Haaren, welches von der Mutter an der Hüfte getragen wurde. Sie drückte sich mit ihren Händen gegen ihre Mutter und zappelte dabei wild mit den Füßen. Scheinbar wollte sie runter. Die Frau, sie schien noch sehr jung zu sein, vielleicht 22, hatte alle Mühe sie nicht fallen zu lassen.

Sie kamen näher.

"Mensch, Jessica! Ich sagte doch, dass wir gleich zum Spielplatz gehen. Dann kriegst du sogar ein Eis. Eine viertel Stunde wirst du wohl doch noch warten können, in dem ich mein Kaffee noch zu mir nehmen kann, oder?"

Die junge Frau schüttelte ihren Kopf, wobei ihre langen braunen Haare mit schwangen. "Also wirklich."

"Aber Mama..." Das kleine Mädchen, was wohl den Namen Jessica trug, stöhnte genervt auf.

Die Frau ließ ihre Tochter auf einem Stuhl, zwei Plätze vor und eine zur Seite, absetzen.

"Wenn nicht, geh ich alleine!", meckerte das Mädchen.

"Ich glaube nicht, aber das werden wir ja sehen."

"Und wie du sehen wirst!"

Die Braunhaarige wand sich leicht zur Seite.  
>"Wie immer?"<p>

"Wie immer", ertönte eine Stimme.

Harry zog seine Brauen zusammen. Anscheinend war da noch jemand, denn er gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

"Ich komme dann gleich wieder. Mach nichts dummes Jessica, ja?"

"Ich doch nicht."

Die Frau wand sich wieder zum anderen hin.

"Eigentlich wurde ich jedem normalen Erwachsenen bitten auf sie aufzupassen. Aber du lässt dich ja gerne von ihr und ihren "fantasievollen" Ideen mit beeinflussen, von daher...", sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich passe schon auf sie auf, Monique!"

Monique schüttelte den Kopf.

"Besser wäre es wenn du auf dich selbst aufpasst."

Jessica fing an zu kichern.

"Hey!"

"Bis gleich ihr beiden!", und damit verschwand sie ins innere des Cafés.

Und damit gab sie freie Sicht auf den Platz. Harry riss die Augen auf. Das.. das war ja... Ungläubig schüttelte Harry leicht seinen Kopf. Wer hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als in diesem Café zu sein und genau dann aufzutauchen wenn er sich hier befand? ..Natürlich Malfoy!

Draco Malfoy... Sachen gab's. ...

Er warf einen genaueren Blick auf ihn.

Schon scheinbar fast gelangweilt, saß Malfoy nach vorne gelehnt auf seinem Platz, mit dem Kopf auf der Hand abgestützt und sah der Braunhaarigen nach. Zumindest vermutete Harry das. Einige fransige Haarsträhnen lagen über seinem Auge, was seine Sicht auf jeden Fall nach oben hin beschränken sollte. Über seinen selbst kuriosen Gedanken schüttelte er sich gedanklich seinen Kopf. Aahh-ja.. Genau Harry! ...

Dann konzentrierte sich Harry auf die Person vor ihm.

Malfoy. Das dieser gerade dieses Café kannte? Der Café war recht beliebt, aber das er Malfoy genau hier antraf, erstaunte Harry.

Einige Jugendliche durchquerten wieder sein Sichtfeld, ehe er wieder Malfoy und Jessica erblicken konnte. Jessica hatte ihre Arme verschränkt und einen beleidigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgezogen, während Malfoy lächelte und seine Schultern leicht zuckten. Er lachte. Durch die ansteigende Lautstärke um ihn herum, konnte er es nicht allzu genau heraushören, aber der Anblick sagte alles.

Er lachte wirklich. Und das so gelassen.. ohne diese hämische Art, die er noch von der Schule her kannte. In dieser Verfassung hatte er, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, Malfoy noch nie gesehen. Gut. Ihre Freizeit hatten sie in der Schule nicht wirklich miteinander verbracht. Und wenn sie sich dann im Gang begegneten waren sie beide nicht wirklich freundlich gestimmt. Aber das das möglich war.. Irgendwie komisch ihn so zu sehen.

Wieder nahm Harry einige Schlücke aus seiner Tasse.

Kurze Zeit Später tauchte auch schon wieder die Braunhaarige auf, in den Händen balancierte sie 3 Tassen und stellte sie jeweils eine zu einer Person auf dem Tisch hin. Schnell schnappte sich das kleine Mädchen eine Tasse und fing an, an den Strohhalm zu schlürfen. Sie strahlte. Von der beleidigten Leberwurst war nichts mehr zu sehen. Man waren Kinder leicht zu beeinflussen.

Harry blickte auf seine Tasse hinab. ... Nun gut. ...

Seine Gedanken flogen weiter, als er das Bild von den dreien in sich aufnahm. Diese gelassene Atmosphäre und diese Harmonie, die die Drei ausstrahlten. Es war fast wie bei einer... Familie? Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Konnte das wirklich sein? War es das, was er vermutete?

Er sah, wie die Frau Malfoy auf den Oberarm schlug, neckend.

Ja, die Art wie sie miteinander umgingen. Sie mussten eine tiefe Bindung zueinander haben.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand.

Dann wand Harry den Blick ab und schloss kurze Zeit die Augen. So war es nun also. Jeder ging seinen Weg. Nicht das es jemals einen gemeinsamen Weg gegeben hat, aber..

Harry rührte in dem noch wenigem Kakao herum.

Nach Beendigung der Schule bemerkte Harry von Zeit zu Zeit, dass etwas fehlte. Anfangs konnte er es nicht in Worte fassen. Und so große Aufmerksamkeit schenkte er dem auch nicht, schließlich begann die Ausbildung und andere neue Dinge traten in sein Leben. Aber als sich die Dinge eingependelt hatten, wurde diese Lücke spürbarer. Eine Konstante, die in seinem Leben weg fiel. Malfoy.

Der letzte Rest Kakao fand den Weg in seinem Magen.

Es hatte etwas gebraucht, bis er auf ihn kam, aber in den alten Gesprächen mit seinem Freunden tauchte der Name dann nebenbei wieder auf. Der Blonde schlich sich nach so langer Zeit wieder in seine Gedanken. Und dann mit einem Mal wurde ihm etwas bewusst. Malfoy fehlte ihm. Absurder ging es gar nicht. Er konnte sich selbst nur für verrückt erklären, als er merkte, das an dieser Aussage doch etwas Wahres dran steckte.

Leicht streckte er sich nach vorne und ließ seine Handgelenke kreisen. Sie knackten. Uaahh..

So kam es dann, dass nicht allzu selten seine Gedanken zu dem Satz kamen: Was wäre wenn... ? Ja, was eigentlich?

Harry kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Wenn sie jetzt doch noch mehr miteinander zu tun gehabt hätten? Und das nicht unbedingt auf negativer Weise? Harry wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass Malfoy ihm etwas bedeutete, irgendwo.

Er seufzte. Aber spätestens jetzt war es doch sowieso egal. Harry bückte sich und schnappte sich seine Umhängetasche, griff hinein, zog einige wenige Dollar raus und legte sie auf den Tisch.

Anschließend stand er auf, wobei der Stuhl am Boden scharrte und legte mit wenigen Handgriffen seine Tasche um. Dann trat er aus der Ecke, ging von der Terrasse die Treppe hinunter auf die Straße und ging seinen Weg.

Wäre er noch einige Minuten länger geblieben, hätte er gesehen, wie ein Mann sich der kleinen Gruppe genähert hätte, der Frau einen Kuss auf dem Mund gegeben hätte, dann dem kleinen Mädchen einen auf die Wange, ehe er dem Blonden die Hand gegeben hätte. Danach würden sich die drei auf dem Weg machen, worauf sie sich von dem Blonden verabschieden würde.

Und hätte Harry sich noch während des Weggehens umgedreht, hätte er den Blick des Blonden gesehen, der ihn mit wachen und interessanten Augen verfolgt hätte.


End file.
